Run From the Lost
by TeddyLupin103
Summary: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! This is a different story about Teddy, he has changed his mind. He meets people from the dead and hides, this all may sound very unreal from the actual HP, but it's what I like. This is my first fanfic, so please review!


Teddy Lupin

2009

"DAD!" Eleven year old Teddy shouted excitedly "I got into Hogwarts!"

Teddy's godfather, Harry, ran down the stair grinning, Ginny at his heels. Young Albus and James Sirius ran down the stairs screaming

"TEDDY'S IN HOGWARTS TEDDY'S IN HOGWARTS!"

Teddy grinned at the boys.

2016

"Ginny! Hermione! Ron!" eighteen year old Teddy, now an Auror, heard his godfather yell. Teddy threw down his book and ran to the door, where he saw a few people standing around the door.

"I don't believe it!" he heard his godmother gasp. He heard his uncle Ron roar in surprise

"REMUS?"

Teddy snuck around the door and listened.

"Veritasium. This is not possible!" he heard Harry mutter, Hermione passed him a bottle. He heard everyone get interviewed by Harry, he heard someone ask

"Where's Teddy?"

Teddy had no idea who those people were. He quickly packed his bag. He put his wand, his clothes, books, files and some veritasium in his bag and left. Those people probably wanted to hunt him down, why did Harry sound so cheerful? Teddy ran out the back door and heard Ginny screech

"He was here two minutes ago!"

Teddy walked to his own apartment, he heard something in the forest, he held his wand up.

"Who's there?"

Two people walked up to him, Teddy saw them before, he fell over, he saw their _graves_!

"You're...Cedric Diggory and Fred Weasley!" he cried

Fred Weasley grinned

"You know me! I don't know you though…"

Cedric Diggory looked around

"I remember getting killed...green light?"

Fred nudged Cedric

"Well, you got flesh and blood now! You cut yourself on the tree, blood spilled, and that basically proves it. Anyways, we're the same age now...And who're you?"

"Teddy, Teddy Lupin."

Fred's jaw dropped, Cedric narrowed his eyes

"Son of...Remus?" he asked

Teddy nodded

"He's dead."

Cedric and Fred began shivering, it was cold out.

"Come over to my house."

They talked to entire way to Teddy's house, Cedric and Fred got paler and paler as they walked, probably getting colder. Teddy opened the door and let them in.

"Oh Merlin's beard it's amazing!"

Fred sat down on the couch and warmed himself up. Teddy grabbed new clothes for the boys, and they changed into it happily.

"Ted, d'you think your parents are alive? Since…" Fred looked down

Teddy shrugged and sat down.

"I don't need them...I've got Harry and Ginny. They've left me, they died earlier than Harry's parents. And my mother's…my father's a werewolf! He's dangerous."

Cedric frowned, but he didn't complain,

"I wanted to ask...Is my dad and mom okay?"

Teddy looked down, he did _not_ want to answer that question. It was a foul moment. Teddy heard a knock on his door. He hoped it wasn't Harry, suddenly, he wanted to be left alone. Instead, a blond-brown hair boy was there.

"Hello? Um, I'm-"

"COLIN CREEVEY!" cheered Fred. Cedric smiled weakly,

"Teddy, my dad...He isn't dead is he?"

Teddy slowly nodded. Cedric buried his head into his hands. Fred and Colin patted his back saying reassuring things, But Teddy ran out his door and quickly changed his door, making it say _Jason Quill_ , Teddy's friend. He changed into a blond instead of teal boy and strutted into his door when he saw Harry and Ginny and a few more people walking down the road towards his house. He heard a woman ask

"Are you sure he lives here? It says Quill!"

Teddy sighed in relief.

"C'mon guys."

Teddy showed the, rooms they can stay in. Before he did though, he pulled out his wand.

"I need to know you _are_ alive. Do you mind taking this veritasium and answering a few questions?"

"No." they all said

Fred stepped forward

"I'll be tested first!"

Fred took three drops and answered Teddy's questions, so did Colin and Cedric.

"Good." Teddy signed something and slipped it in a file. He went to diagon alley and bought some clothes for his friends.

"Can you get me some new products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Fred asked sadly

"Yes."

Fred grinned, Cedric walked into his room and closed the door. When he returned Fred lunged for the bag of joke stuff.

"Wow George." he smiled sadly "Wow wow wow."

Fred changed into his new clothes and Colin checked out the products with Fred. Colin offered Cedric a Cheering took it but didn't eat it, then he heard another knock on the door. He changed into a blond man.

"Yes?" he answered the door in a deep voice, it was _Harry_.

"Hello , sorry to distract you, but do you know Teddy Lupin?"

"No ." Teddy shook his head "He moved away a few months ago."

Harry frowned

"Teddy was the son of these two. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin/Tonks" he pointed at a older man and a woman with pink hair.

The woman said

"Don't call me Nymphadora."

Teddy shook his head and closed the door, sighing. Fred asked

"Who was it?"

Teddy replied quickly

"Kingsley Shacklebolt looking for someone."

Fred shrugged and went back to looking for good products. Colin popped a Transformer Toffee in his mouth and said

"WOW!"

Colin suddenly looked like Fred, then Cedric. Fred grinned, he ate one too. Teddy focused and turned into a husky. Fred and Colin asked

"Can we be animagi?"

Teddy made them an unregistered animagi. Fred became a German Shepard so he could get around easily, Colin became a German Shepard as well. They went out the back door and ran outside freely. Teddy decided to hide his identity and named himself Marc Joseph. Fred barked and jumped around and Colin ran around the place, checking things out. Teddy followed them happily, even though he would have to change his hair colour now. And he liked teal, a lot. When they got home Cedric became a shetland sheepdog, Teddy changed his hair colour to blue on the bottom and turning green, it looked good, not as good as teal, but it looks good. He made himself look a few years older.

He changed his door sign, to Marc Joseph and beneath that in tiny tiny words:HQ of the lost said

"Harry almost caught me…"

He explained wanting to stay alone, not with Harry, Ginny, Hermione or anyone. _Alone._

A few weeks later he heard the door

opened it and found his parents that he wanted before but not anymore.

"Please , do you know where Teddy Lupin is?" the male, Remus asked.

"No. Sorry. But I'll keep my eyes open." They left sadly.

"It's dangerous." Cedric said "We need code names."

"Oo! I'll be George!" Fred grinned "George..um...Prewett!"

Cedric named himself Amos Badger, and Colin named himself after his brother, Dennis, Dennis Gryffin. They became Metamorphmagus due to some secret Teddy overheard Harry say, plus extras to change their entire body and voice. They all agreed that they should stay at Teddy's house. They transformed to their animagi form and ran out, now Teddy was a fugitive, for disappearing, and (for some dumb reason) thievery. They ran to Percy's house and eavesdropped from the back door, they heard Remus say

"If you find him please tell him we're looking for him."

Then Percy say

"No problem Remus."

They turned back to normal and pretended to be passing by, and went to Ron's house.

"Hello!" he said " ?"

" , we have information for Teddy lupin."

Cedric flashed him a nervous look, Teddy shot him a look back, Hermione ran up to him

" ! Please where is Teddy!"

"First, Let me introduce you to my fellow Aurors, George Prewett,"

"He looks like George _Weasley_!" Ron laughed sadly,

"Then here's Amos Badger," he motioned to Cedric, who smiled nervously, "And finally we have Dennis Gryffin."

Cedric smiled nervously and Colin grinned.

"C'mon in." Ron motioned for them to sit, then suddenly Harry, his parents and someone else came in.

"Oh Marc thank you!" Nymphadora hugged him

He muttered things to his revived from the dead friends about what they say. They sat at the table and made up a bunch of lies and fraud things, Nymphadora and Remus seemed to believe him, Cedric looked uncomfortable lying, but he did it anyways. Fred was excused to the bathroom when he saw Ron, making him tear up. Teddy had an urge and yell

"SURPRISE! TEDDY HERE!"

But did not want parents. He wanted to start a new life, he did not want parents, or godparents.

"We found him running towards the forest, but once we got near him he Apparated away." Cedric said in a slightly deeper voice than his usual voice.

"Thank you Aurors." Harry said

They nodded and left. They turned into their animagi and went back to their headquarters.

"Blimey." Fred turned back to normal looking self, so did the others and Teddy. Then, they heard a yell

"TEDDY LUPIN WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"


End file.
